New School Year
by fictionlover94
Summary: The lady sounded really nice as she made me feel welcome. A girl that sat at a flat screen computer looked up at me. A boy with messy black hair grinned lopsidedly at me. He was kind of cute with clear brown eyes. Another high school AU. Hints of Amourshipping.


**Title: A New School Year **

**Authors Note: This is purposely left unfinished because I don't want to continue it. And I wanted to publish it because I have it saved. If you want to adopt it or something just PM me I'd love to see what you'd do with it. I don't own Pokemon!**

It was cold for October, so I had put on my navy seifuku not knowing what I was getting into. The wind never picked up enough to even flip over a leaf. My new school looked like a university rather than a high school. Probably because it was at one point. According to the directory, Dialga High School was once Palkia College. After they got a bigger campus on the other side of town. Then Dialga High School became a boarding school for students that were currently going here.

Behind the school lay a cluster of buildings for students that didn't live in the region, or to far away in the region. Fortunately, I'm lucky enough to be a day boarder, because of that I didn't get a room, but just a plain locker in the main building.

After transferring from my school in Kalos to Sinnoh, because my mom got a huge promotion, I found myself at this school. Now, I stood at the doors of one of the most prestigious schools in all of Sinnoh, conveniently located just outside of Sunyshore. Dialga Academy for the best students in the country.

I waved to my mom to pull away, as I held my school schedule. By now, I knew it by heart even though I couldn't just throw it away. By the way, I'm Serena Baudelaire and I just started my senior year here. It was only a few days ago did I just turn 17 and said good bye to my friends. Now here I was going to make some new ones.

I slung my leather bag over my shoulder before pulling open the heavy wooden doors. This was going to be one long day. As soon as I walked in, the office doors stood at my left side. Inside the office sat an office helper, a secretary, and a student waiting for something.

"You must be Serena Baudelaire," said the secretary. "I'm Nurse Joy filling in for the secretary. We have been expecting you to start today."

The lady sounded really nice as she made me feel welcome. A girl that sat at a flat screen computer looked up at me, a hat sitting on her head. A boy with messy black hair grinned lopsidedly at me. He was kind of cute with clear brown eyes and that grin. For some reason it looked kind of, sort of, familiar to me some how. That didn't bother me right now.

What bothered me was that neither kids were in uniform. Was it a day I didn't have to wear a uniform? Now, I looked like a geek wearing the uniform when we didn't have to. The uniform wasn't my favorite thing about this school so far.

"This is Summer Green and she will be showing you around to your classes. I'm sure you already know your way around, but she will make you feel more comfortable. I'll leave you two ladies to get around."

The nurse had excused herself to go into a guidance counselors office with that boy. I waved feeling like a geek on non uniform days.

"Hey, you can just call me Green or Leaf like everyone else," said the girl with black hair that looked brown in a certain light. The girl must have dyed it or something but it looked really cool as it settled at her hips. Her gray eyes meet my bright blue as she fiddled with her yellow bag.

"Leaf?" I asked trying to figure out that nickname.

"Yea, in the fifth grade I did a presentation over Lief Erikson. As soon as I said his name wrong, everyone started to call me Leaf. If you want you can call me Summer though, my teachers and parents still do."

Leaf did a tiny bow to the empty office, before leading me out to the hallway and to my locker. The school looked just as big on the inside as it was on the outside. Suddenly, I started to feel really small in the school.

Leaf showed me how to open my locker (when did boarding school even have lockers?) because it was different. I didn't have to go to the third number on the combination. Just twist it she said and the locker opened. The smell of someone's old sweaty gym socks filled my nose. Leaf pulled a air freshener out of her bag.

"You got dirty Mike's old locker, it has a reputation of being stinky. I thought it was cleaned over the summer, but apparently not. Hey, you showed up on a good day though."

I just sent her a look as I packed up all of my stuff out of my backpack. Why was today such a great day? Was it pizza day at in the cafeteria? Just the thought of pizza made my mouth water at the idea of food. I haven't had anything since 6 this morning. My stomach seemed to grumble with my thoughts.

"We have a guest speaker coming in later, I think it's James and Ivy Morgan," said Leaf picking at a loose thread on her yellow bag.

"Who are they?" I asked trying to figure out who everyone one was. Besides, it was one less thing to worry about because all of my afternoon classes were shortened. This made my first day so much better with the assembly. Well, at least I hoped it would be better.

"The Morgan family donated all of the money to build some new buildings. The seniors that board here full time, like me, finally get cable in our rooms. Anyway, both used to go here, so they only thought it was right I guess. I don't know why though since I heard they had a terrible time at the school."

I looked at her confused, why did they have a terrible time at the school? Was it that bad? Would I have to switch schools? I leaned in wanting Leaf to tell me the story about it. Maybe it was just something that happened in the past. Unless, history was going to start repeating itself...

"Well, back when he went to school here, James used to date this snooty girl named Jessibelle. She ended up using him for his money and the experience of dating her was just really bad. Ivy, used to go here and part of the rich girl group -since the rich kids stick together-, but was constantly picked on by them. Here, let me see your schedule."

I pulled it out of my backpack as it was my cover for my binder. She only raised her eyebrows before holding it up to see. I really didn't need the schedule anymore since I had memorized it. I have: college algebra, AP English, AP chemistry, AP French, AP European history, music theory, and home economics.  
>Leaf only made a small grunting noise in the back of her throat at the schedule.<p>

"Smart girl I see, just wait until lunch time."

_Time Skip_

I had made it through my classes fairly well, until lunch time came. Now I knew what Leaf was saying about how smart I was. Where I sat could mean everything about my high school social standing. I could sit with the jocks, geeks, popular kid, or by myself in the bathroom. Even what I ate was important. Did I bring lunch? Buy something from the small shops? Eat the food the cafeteria was serving?

"The new people tend to sit with me until they are established," said Leaf coming up behind me, putting air quotes around established. As soon as I saw her brown-black hair, I let out a breath. For a second, I thought I would be labeled as some loser. Now, at least I had some help.

Leaf lead me to a table that had some girl with burgundy hair and a boy with purple hair. Both of them sat across from each other their knees touching. Both of them were sharing a pair of apple earbuds together.

"This is Paul," said Leaf gesturing to the boy. He looked rather intimidating with his sweater zipped all the way up his throat. His dark eyes intense as he looked over at him. He had that aura that said, don't mess with me. He rolled his eyes, before turning back to his school lunch.

"And this is Umah," said Leaf looking at the girl. She looked astonishingly pretty with a perfectly asymmetrical face, clear skin, straight white teeth, and bright brown eyes. Umah even made her ripped jeans and black zip up sweater looked good.

Umah raised her hand to say hello, before changing the song to a Good Charlotte song. Leaf put down her tray of spaghetti and meatballs. I regretfully put my homemade lunch on the table sheepishly. Next time I'm bringing lunch money.

"Did you get the history homework done Leaf?" asked Umah and took a sip of her apple juice. Then she turned and looked at me. "Yea and by the way, we are the neutral group. The new kids generally sit with us until they are 'established,' honestly high school already sucks, the cliques make it worse. You're safe from being stereotyped... For now at least."

It was that statement that made me sweat under pressure. One of these days I was going to be sitting with one of these groups. Leaf will be showing around another new kid and... Stop it, I though. It was only my first day at this school. Nothing that bad can happen to me.

"She's sweating," pointed Paul. I could only send him by best dirty look at this point. It didn't even amuse him. What kind of school am I attending?

I really wanted to shrink right there. My eyes glanced around the room looking for a potential table. I don't think Umah, Paul, and Leaf wanted me around the entire time. The table that stood out to me the most consisted of 11 people. Two of them looked like freshman out of a table of juniors and seniors.

"Here I'll give you the low down," said Umah looking around the room, until she saw where I was looking. That look on her pretty face looked pretty hard to read. Did she think that I wanted to be popular? If that was the case she was wrong. Everyone at that table look happy and... Familiar?

The boy in the middle was the same boy from the office earlier this morning. The boy in front of him had tanned skin and brown hair. The girl on his left had dark blue hair and a short skirt. The boy on his right had auburn hair and a black polo shirt.

At the very end of the table sat two -what I guessed- freshman. Both of them were laughing over something. The whole table just seemed to be the place to be.  
>"They're the popular kids, they have some people that come and go, but no one except all of them stay. There names are: Ash, Gary, Misty, May, Dawn, Cilan, Brock, Max, Bonnie, Clemont, and Iris. Dawn's boyfriend isn't considered popular, but they sit there too. May goes between the popular table and rich kid table. Would you like me to explain all of them?"<p>

"Why not?" I said my eyes pratically glued to the table. All of them looked happy to be around each other laughing and having a great time. It was hard to guess who all of them might be though.

Leaf and Umah both exchanged a glance.

"I don't think we need personal histories of all of them. Other wise this would be a really long lunch," said Umah stabbing at her salad.

"Alright here goes nothing, so try to keep up. First they are all friends with each other and have been since they were 10. Since you are a girl chances are you'll be checking out the guys. Ash, Cilan, and Brock are single. Gary is dating Misty and Max is a freshman," said Leaf.

"Ash is the most popular and really down to earth," said a new voice. A boy with long (ish) green hair had sat down at our table. He had an orange sweat band on his head and a green shirt.

Leaf got up and hugged him before sitting right back down. I felt a sigh of relief come as he had a packed lunch too. Although, he did carry a sketch book in his hand. Does that mean he had some gormet lunch since he knew art and how to do things like cook? Maybe, I just overreacted a bit there.

"I'm Tracey, originally from Johto and now current boarder here. Who might you be?" he said sitting down next to Leaf. I think this Tracey guy is her boyfriend, but I'm not entirely sure. Although, I wasn't about to open my mouth and ask. Its rude to ask that kind of stuff according to my mom.

"Serena Baudelaire, nice to meet you. I'm, uh, a day boarder since I live close," I said smiling at him. He's kind of cute in a non obvious way. My eyes, however, flitted back to the black haired boy. By now, I figured that he was Ash and he's single.

"So are you guys talking about Ash?" Tracey asked opening his bag. "I dorm with him, Gary, and Paul. Although, Paul you're never really there. Living with Umah I presume?"

"I don't get along with Gary OR Ash," said Paul. "And, no, Umah lives close to the campus, I just go to her house. I actually have my own room."

Now I figured that most people boarded full time here. So far only Umah didn't board full time and lived -possibly?- close to me. I was tempted to ask her but that would be rude. Maybe we could walk home and be best friends. It sounded like a good plan.

This year, I am determined to make some new friends. Starting with Leaf, Paul, Tracey, and Umah. Possibly sit at the cool kids table. Definitly get to know Ash.


End file.
